


Time Flies

by nashcreates



Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: It's Carter's first birthday, and the Buckley-Diaz family celebrate it 118 style!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: E Squared + C Squared = Diaz Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608253
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Time Flies

Streamers and a big banner centered on the wall cover the entryway of the Diaz kitchen. A cupcake cake in the shape of a firetruck was the masterpiece of the food table. An assortment of veggies and hand sandwiches surrounded the cupcake cake. Buck was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get Carter into his birthday outfit. He had a fireman hat with a big one on it; the hat had an elastic band to go underneath his chin to secure it. He had suspenders and turnout pants. Buck and Eddie wanted to get pictures of Carter smashing his cake, so they forewent a shirt, not that anyone minded because they all loved kissing the rolls in the youngest Diaz’s hands and blowing raspberries on his chubby belly. 

Buck couldn’t believe he had a one year old now, well a nine year old and one year old. He loved his sons, but man he wanted time to slow down. He couldn’t help but stroll down memory lane, it was almost 3pm, and at this time last year, the team had just met Carter and Buck was snuggling Christopher against his side who was talking animatedly about all of the things he couldn’t wait to do with his little brother. 

Chris was a great big brother! He would help his dads change Carter’s diaper by brining them the wipes and diaper. He would talk or make funny faces to sooth Carter’s cries and would rush to do his homework so he could do tummy time with Carter. Tummy time with his bean was Chris’ favorite part of being a big brother. He would play with the plush toys or shake the rattle that would make Carter’s eyes light up. Carter would giggle and clap anytime Chris shook his rattle. Carter even had a few words, “dada” for Eddie, “papa” for Buck, “boo” for Chris since they loved playing peek-a-boo, and “phant” for the stuffed elephant Carla had gifted him when he first came home. 

Carter’s first birthday was going to be a family event, just the 118 and their kids. Buck was particularly excited to see how Evie did with the party. Little Evie Kevyn Han was an unexpected surprise but came into the world so very loved. She was almost 5 months old now, so she was getting more curious about the world around her and staying up longer. 

“Is he dressed, Ev?” Eddie called from the living room, putting the final touch on the decorations. 

“You tell me,” Buck responded as he turned the corner, making his way onto Eddie’s view. 

“Aw! Look at my little man!” 

“He’s getting so big, Eds!”

“You’re right, let’s have another,” Eddie joked. 

Buck’s eyes bugged out of his head, “I know you’re kidding, but no, no more!”

“You’re right, two is enough. Our family is complete with our boys.” Eddie went to hug Buck and Carter, but was stopped when the doorbell rang. “Oop, looks like our first guests have arrived. Let’s get this party started!” 

Buck just chuckled and followed suit; today was his baby’s birthday and he was determined to only cry a minimum of 10 times and have some fun!


End file.
